Agnes' origin story (Transformers edition)
by crafordbrian17
Summary: Just a second idea for how Agnes could have arrived. Just so everyone knows, It might be based on that new bumblebee movie. (Rated T just in case)


On a planet called cybertron, there's a ginormous war going on. Even a few good and bad jets are battling each other across the sky. We open up to a group of autobots blasting there way against a bunch of decepticons.

Ratchet: "They brought us into the front line!"

Arcee: "I've lost contact with the capital!"

Wheeljack: "There's too many of them!"

Then a major blast came in, and it knocked over a Red bull-horned autobot named Cliffjumper. Then another one wiped out an orange and green autobot named bron.

3 jet-like decepticons were standing on the roof of a nearby tower shooting at the autobots with their mini rifles. But suddenly, they were shot down by a few blasts from someone. The shots had come from Optimus Prime, the leader of the autobots. After he kept shooting at the decepticons with his big black blaster, he leaped over the short wall that the other autobots were taking cover from. He blasted a decepticon soldier that was right in front of him, then he swung him behind him and slammed him into the ground.

Optimus Prime: "Where's Agnes!?"

About 10 yards away, a small white battle car with pink stripes was speeding along the upper floor towards the area where Optimus was. She was blasting through the few decepticons that were in her path with 2 tiny machine guns that were on the front of her hood.

Agnes Transformed into her man-like form, then she ran towards the edge of the level. She jumped up and grabbed onto a pipe that was hanging above that section of the ground, then she kicked her feet against the heads of 2 decepticon soldiers knocking them off their shoulders.

She jumped down from the edge of the level while throwing down the decepticons head like touchdowning a football. As she landed, she underhandedly through a grenade at another decepticon somewhere behind Optimus. Then she walked over to him.

Agnes: "Sorry I'm late, got backed up in traffic."

Then they both turned towards the decepticons as they heard a distant warning call from one of the other autobots.

Cliffjumper: "Heads up, incoming!"

Agnes: "Uhh, Optimus."

They looked up at the distant rooftops and a dark blue decepticon named Soundwave jumped onto the front edge of them. He also had a small cannon on his right shoulder, and a big screen on his chest.

Who showed up behind him were a bunch more decepticon soldiers, including a red and white jet-like decepticon named starscream, and a purple one eyed decepticon named shockwave.

Soundwave: "Decepticons, attack."

Optimus Prime: "Autobots, fall back! Get to the tower!"

So Agnes and the other autobots retreated behind Optimus towards the big tower that was a slightly good distance behind them. Shockwave looked down at the retreating autobots, then he turned towards starscream and 2 of the decepticon jets that were standing on his left side.

Shockwave: "Destroy the launchpad, let none escape."

So starscream and the 2 other decepticons transformed into their jet forms and flew towards the launching tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime, Agnes, and the other autobots were just arriving at the top of the tower where the escape pods were.

Optimus Prime: "Cybertron has fallen, get to the escape pods. There are other autobots scattered across the galaxy, we must reach them if we hope to survive."

Agnes: "But Optimus, this is our home. We have to fight for it."

Starscream and the 2 other jets started flying around above the tower.

Optimus Prime: "We will fight on, but we must find refuge first."

Then he raised his left arm, and a small hologram of the planet earth appeared above his wrist.

Optimus Prime: "I found a planet that's well hidden, earth. You will journey there and establish a base for us. Once we've gathered the others, we will join you. You must protect the planet. If the decepticons find it, then our people are truly finished. Now go."

So Agnes scrambled into the nearest escape pod, and desperately fiddled with the activation controls.

* * *

starscream and the 2 other jets flew above the tower, then they transformed into their robot forms and hovered above the tower. They each shot a dozen missals down towards the tower, and the missals flew around the top part and Against it's pole-like structure.

The tower started tipping by the time Agnes was just taking off in her escape pod.

Optimus Prime: "Good luck soldier, I'll buy you some time!"

As the tower continued to topple, Optimus jumped down from the side. But he landed on top of starscream who just happened to be flying by.

Agnes watched as the tower collapsed completely, but Optimus Prime was nowhere in her sight. All the smoke was blocking her view.

Agnes: "Goodbye cybertron….goodbye Optimus."

As Agnes shed a small tear from her left eye, Agnes settled back in the seat of her escape pod that was leaving her home planet. She couldn't stop thinking about when she would return. Would she ever see Optimus Prime, or any other autobot again?

**To be continued.**

**This is all I had planned for the story so far. If anyone wants toe help me continue it, private message me. **


End file.
